


Talk nerdy to me.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Mary winchester is alive, Nerd Dean, Sabriel - Freeform, bad language, punk cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a thing for the nerd at the front of the class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk nerdy to me.

Cas' tounge licked over the ring on his tongue, his blue hair was messy and they matched his crystal blue eyes that burned into the sides and faces of others. His hands had little tattoos on them and were normally wrapped around another woman, who normally had matching coloured hair and a resting mad face at society. Right now, he was sat on a table and his legs were rested up on another. His sleeves were rolled up which showed even more tattoos and he had a smug look on his face. Whatever this class was, he really couldn't care for it. He crossed his arms and his eyes shut. 

Dean, on the other hand, was the quiet and smart boy in the class. He sat at the front and didn't answer many questions but when he did, he answered with such sophistaction and knowledge that some members of the class could not understarnd a word he was saying. He usually sat next to his best friend, Charlie. At first, many people thought they were together. But charlie was openly gay so that rumour quickly faded, although people would sometimes bring it up. Dean's eyes were a light green, they were catious and concerned and looked around the world they were in often. He would often be daydreaming about a film, the next epiosde of a tv show, comics, math. 

It was a cold day. A cold, figurative day. Lots of students around were grumpy, sending looks of sorrows and anger at everyone who had the pleasure of being happy. Dean had his shoulder bag swung over his shoulder and he stood close to his locker entering his combination. He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. His assumptions were that this was Charlie trying to frighten him.  
"Charlie!" He whined, "Don't do that!" 

A low voice chuckled. "I'm not Charlie, sugar," The low raspy voice said.  
Dean turned around and was met with icy blue eyes and the offical look of smug that Castiel carried.

Dean's flace flushed a deep red, making his freckles stand out on his face even more. His hair was ruffled, his lips plump and his tattooed body was way to close for Dean's comfort. 

"I apologise, my friend often startles me so she may get a reaction. I assumed that it was her so I acted on my thought. I am afraid that I was wrong. I am sorry," Dean rambled, his eyes focused on the open walkway rather then Castiel.

Cas chuckled a little more. "Alright, Dean. No need to apologise, cutie. I don't mind being mistaken for someone else as long as you don't call her name out when we are having sex," He winked.

"E-Excuse m-me?" Dean stumbled on his words and pulled his oversized autumn coloured sweatshirt down a little whilst blushing a dark red from embarrassment.

Cas smirked, his face proud. He played around with the peircing on his lip, with his teeth. "I've been watching you, Dean. I don't see why people haven't been begging to go on dates with you. Your lips are fucking perfect, man. So desirable. I want to touch them, to kiss them. Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of green that I've looked into. Your innocent impression that you give off, and your intelligence. Fucking sexy, man," Castiel winked and took his bang, swung around, and walked off. He left Dean to be on his own, questioning life. 

He watched Castiel walk off. The feminine sway in his hips as he walked down the hallway like a model. Dean took in a deep breath and sighed. Castiel Novak would be the death of him.

And, to worsen it, Dean sat next to the peirced man on their next lesson. History.

20 minutes into the lesson, Cas had his arm close to Dean's. Cas smirked. "Hey, Dean," He whispered this in his ear. "Did you invent the airplane?, cause you seem Wright to me," 

"Castiel, we are not even learnin about the wright brothers And, no, I am not a flying piece of metal, thank you," Dean huffed.

Cas chuckled, yet he wasn't going to go defeated.  
"Damn, boy, you're hotter than Chicago in 1871," 

The teacher scolded Castiel for talking and Dean kept his concentration, his eyes slightly wide and his cheeks dark red.

It was afterschool and Dean was waiting for Sanmy to come out of school. He stood against the school wall, his body like a plank as he stood stiff. 

"Dean," Cas said sensually, his hand brushing against Dean's. He had a cigarette in his hand and his smile was wide. "Want some? sugar," 

"They are very bad for you, Cas. I advise you do not smoke. You could get lung cancer and get very ill," he shook his head fast.

"Guess I could babe, should stop shouldnt I?"

Dean nodded quickly.

"I'll tell you what. If you agree to go on a little date with me, I'll stop smoking and then maybe something special can spark," Cas licked his lips and then bit them. "Whatcha say, babe?" He took the cigarette between his fingers and took it out his mouth.

"Well-I-I an free, anytime. Yes. Ok. I will go on a date with you, Cas. If you, um, stop smoking," Dean mumbled.

Cas was leaning over Dean, his appearance was domineering and very presnet. Too close for Dean' liking.

Sammy saved the day, kind of, when he walked over with Castiel's older brother Gabriel. "Cmon, Cas. Time to go," Gabriel grabbed Cas by the trench coat. "I'm driving," Gabriel quickly kissed Sam's forehead. "See ya, moose," 

They walked off and Cas looked at Dean and smirked as he was pulled away. "Bye, Babe," 

"So, we're both dating novaks?" Sam chuckled.

"I am not dating Castiel! He-he asked me on a date and I only said yes as he informed me he would stop smoking," 

Sam just laughed while Dean blushed and they walked home. 

It was a dark night when Castiel came to pick Dean up. He was dressed in a black trenchcoat and his peircings were removed. His usual smirk was replaced with a smile. "Hello, Dean," 

"Cas," Dean nodded. He had a white button up underneath a black v neck sweater and he had little tie on which had star wars printed all over. "You look spiffing, Cas, Very nice,"

Castiel smiled, "Thanks, hottie. You too. Fucking adorable," Castiel put his arm around Dean and brought him in close. He wrapped his arm around Dean. 

Just as Dean was about to leave for his first date he saw some flashes and heard some cameras go off.  
"Mum!" He groaned. "Mum, stop it! That's embarrassing," 

Cas giggled and turned around so his mum could get some front facing photos. "What? He could end up loving you forver and these could be in your wedding album! You'll thank me then!" 

Dean groaned once more. "Mum! He might not even want to finish this date if you keep doing that," 

"Actuall-"

"shut up, Cas," 

Cas chuckled, a huge, genuine, smile on his face. Mary smiled at the two and shut her door, leaving them be.

Cas drove the two to a small diner and took the hand of Dean as they enter the diner. Dean ordered some pie and Cas ordered some burgers. They chated and laughed and Dean even kissed Castiels cheek, suprisingly.

Cas asked Dean out, as in an offical relationship offering and Dean accepted.

After 6 months being together, Dean was a little more loose and comfortable in the relationship. Dean was sat on Cas' lap, at his "punk" table at school. Obviously, Charlie came along. Cas' hands roamed around Dean's body whilst Dean rested his head on Cas' chest. "i need to show you something when you come over tonight," Cas whispered in his ear.

As they got in Cas' room that night. Cas took his shirt off. Dean flushed red, thinking Cas wanted something sexual. Cas just turned around and showed Dean his back. Two big wings were tattoed on his back and they were beautiful. Dean put his hand on them and traced the outline. 

And that's exactly the same thing what he did the night after they got married, as they shared a room in a hotel room on their honey moon, looking through their wedding album and seeing the first day picture. Dean's mum was right, Dean did have a lot to thank her about.


End file.
